vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119890-the-future-of-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the PVP queue is the problem, hopefully that gets fixed in drop 4. They're supposedly making changes to the way it queues players together. | |} ---- 1. Given that we're just following a partial drop of what will need to be fixed in this game to really call it "post-launch" and in the middle of the holiday purchasing season, I can't imagine that anyone knows for sure how WS's finances are just now. All indications are that neither Carbine nor NCSoft has their hand on the plug, but whether that will change in 6 months is impossible to know for sure. 2. I suppose they could, if they were willing to simply take losses for 5 years. But they probably aren't, and in fairness to them I don't know of any MMO company that guarantees it will still have a particular MMO open 5 years from now. So they assuredly won't. | |} ---- ---- Indeed. The game did fantastically at launch even surpassing Carbine's original projections for player turnout. The problem was retention. There's quite a lot of colorful discussion going on around the forums with some rather fanciful and contrived theories as to why people may have left (as is traditional with internet forums XD). However, I believe the answer to be fairly straight-forward: people simply got bored too quickly. Carbine has more data on the game than any of us do. Because of this, I believe that they are aware of the burnout rates, where in the game they are happening, and are working to come up with solutions. They will, however, need more time. Until then, all we can do as players is support them if we enjoy the game. I'm on an annual sub and purchase CREDD from Carbine every now and again for this very reason. Anyhow, long story short, I think that Wildstar has a bright future ahead of it. It just needs more time. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- True, true. The game isn't nearly as low pop or "ded gaem" as people like to rant about. :P | |} ---- Youtube Comments and Reddit etc are like the gutters of the internet. You really can't take anything posted there seriously. | |} ---- ---- If they ever did that with Wildstar, I would never invest in another NCSoft title. | |} ---- This, this is my biggest fear. I don't really fear that Carbine would do something on their own accord, but more that NcSoft would do it. They've done it before and I don't want them to do it again. It's the very reason why I opened this thread in the first place. | |} ---- I have a friend that tried WS, liked it, but refused to pay for a subscription - just because of the way NCSoft treated CoH/CoV. I've also heard that opinion more vaguely expressed in social media... | |} ---- The next 6 months will be an indicator. Drop 4 is probably the biggest content patch since release, which we are all hoping comes in Jan/Feb | |} ---- 1. See the quarterly report. 2. Guarantee? :D :D :D :D :D Ask them for a contract... ^^ in case they cannot deliver... sue them! Sounds odd? Remember, YOU have a right to play. Ok, this was made up. Couldn't hold it. :-* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks Don! Keep up the hard work; here's hoping you get the issues worked out so that push happens sooner rather than later! | |} ---- Awesome :) Keep it up. Looking forward to drop 4. | |} ---- Thank you for taking the time to post this, Big D. You've bolstered my faith in NCSOFT's competence as a publisher. ^_^ | |} ---- You have no idea how relieving that is to hear straight out of you, Mike. Thank you. NCSoft has shut down two of my very favorite MMOs that I played and loved to death since their early Betas, just like Wildstar (Auto Assault and Tabula Rasa, two innovative, fast-paced MMOs much like this one) even though they were doing fairly well. I'd give anything I could to play either of those games again, but alas, NCsoft refuses to sell the rights to those titles to anyone, so they will never return. Wildstar would share the same fate. Thank you so much for putting that out of my mind. | |} ---- Yay! :wub: | |} ---- I like you guys and gals at Carbine, but I won't lie when I say that I am still for lack of a better word...suspicious of NCSOFT. However that does put me a little at ease... | |} ---- ---- This is excellent news, as Wildstar is the first game I've wanted to safely call home in years. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the feedback. I also share the belief that Wildstar has heaps of potential and I am rooting it becomes the huge success it deserves to be. | |} ----